


Midnight

by cutecookiewithchocolate



Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Cute, F/M, I Love You, Josh is rambling, Love Confessions, Midnight, Phone Call, Teenagers, being cute, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutecookiewithchocolate/pseuds/cutecookiewithchocolate
Summary: At midnight, Josh can't sleep because he thinks about his someday-deal with Maya and changes his feelings about it. So he calls her... in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Maya Hart & Josh Matthews, Maya Hart/Josh Matthews
Series: Joshaya Meets One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773460
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the short Joshaya one-shot I wrote like... ten minutes ago. :D

**// Midnight: Joshaya one-shot \\\**

* * *

Josh should be asleep right now but there's something keeping him awake.

It has been a few months since he had made a deal with a beautiful mess called Maya Penelope Hart. The trip to the Mount Sun Lodge had changed everything between the two of them and they kinda made a progress in their relationship with each other. He promised her that they could be _boyfriend and girlfriend_ in their future when they both are older and he doesn't need to worry about the three-years-age difference between them anymore. Since then, he can't stop thinking about her, whether it is when she's right next to him in the Matthews' apartment, laughing at him and calling him Uncle Boing, when he's sitting in class and she's not even near him but he can still hear her laughing or when he's asleep and wakes up because she appears in his dreams. 

_She's always there, in the back of his mind._

_He can't say that he doesn't like it though._

Now it's midnight and he's in his dorm room at NYU, lying in his bed wide awake, thinking about a certain blonde girl he'd like to hold in his arms right now but - unfortunately - can't. So he does the one thing that comes to his mind and grabs his smartphone from his nightstand, completely disregarding the clock that says 0:32 AM. Quickly he scrolls through his contacts and hits the 'call button' in a heartbeat. 

It continues to ring and Josh loses hope that she's going to accept his call, probably she's asleep. Then the other side accepts his call and he doesn't even let her speak, he just starts to ramble.

"Hey, Maya. Look, I'm so sorry for calling you this late at night. I know, you probably wanna kill me now because the possibility that I just woke you up is huge, I'm sorry for that, by the way. There's just something I need to tell you and before you ask - yes, I have to tell you right now. No, it can't wait 'til tomorrow - it's important and you need to know it now," he inhales deeply after speaking so fast without breathing.

"You mean so much to me and I mean it, really. I know, that you probably won't believe it but it's true. You're one of the most important people in my life and I don't ever want that to change, so I'm gonna do my best to keep it that way. Do you remember the Mount Ski Lodge? No, of course you remember it, sorry, that was a silly question." he hears a quiet chuckle at the other end of the line. "We made a promise to each other and at first I thought it'd be a good idea because I just want you to enjoy your life. You shouldn't wait for a huge idiot like me because... well, you deserve better than waiting," he says and again, she chuckles. 

"Honestly, I still don't know why you agreed to play the long game with me because - like I said - _I'm an idiot."_ her quiet chuckle turns into loud giggling. "You're probably giggling because you think I'm an idiot too. That's okay, it's just the truth. So... where was I? Ah, yes, I promised you that I would be yours _someday_. I'm still hoping but you see, the thing is, that I want to be yours now. It's killing me to wait this long for us to be together like an actual couple and, to be honest, whenever I see you, I just don't know how to act around you. I wanna hold you in my arms and kiss you for as long as I want but I can't do that and it's actually killing me. Also because I'm scared you'll find someone better than me and we won't get to have our someday after everything we've been through. And I know I won't be able to see another guy holding and kissing you because I want to be the one who gets to do that. I may sound creepy right now but swear it sounded good in my head." her laughter appears again and Josh can't help but to smile at the sound of that. 

"Okay, what I'm trying to say is... I'd love to be with you now. I wanna call you my girlfriend and we can act like a couple. Maybe we shouldn't tell the others though..." again, she laughs. "I really don't wanna get killed by Shawn or someone else."

"I think, I've poured my heart out now, so... yeah. Now you know how I feel about this and I don't even know, what I'd like to hear you saying. Probably something like that it's okay how I feel and that you feel the same..." he drifts off. "Just say what you want, I even give you permission for yelling at me because I woke you up in the middle of the night just to tell you that I want you to be my girl now and that I fell in love with you and that it's killing me," he finishes breathlessly and the silence that stays for a short while is what it takes for Josh to realize, what he just said to her. 

_"...I fell in love with you..."_

Josh slaps himself and Maya can't stop the laughter at the sound of that. Finally, she speaks up.

"Calm down, Matthews, it's alright," she says softly and Josh smiles because she sounds so cute with her sleepy voice. "Actually it's more than alright. It's perfect!" she exclaims happily. "I do feel the same... So hold your horses, Matthews. First: Don't _EVER_ call me this late again! Second: I love you too," she says smiling and ends the call before he can say something again. 

Josh is still holding his phone, smiling like an idiot.

_Maya Hart loves him._


End file.
